<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside the locker-Fd!au by Theonlygamergost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896406">Inside the locker-Fd!au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost'>Theonlygamergost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family dynamic universe, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction was made before me and my editor Jay were working together, please bear with the grammatical errors.<br/>English is not my first language :D<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(Tw VoiceOverPete )</p><p>Techno’s good grades are the pride of every teacher, yet some students can get jealous...and take it too far...</p><p>Hope you Enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All of Gost’s Fd!au fanfics, Mcyt fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Banging on the door of the locker wasn't working, no one could hear him either way. The school was silent, empty, and as the lights turned off, Techno knew that the only thing he could have done, even if it was cold and uncomfortable, was snuggle in his hoodie and, at least try, to sleep.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Techno's geometry class finished late, the professor got carried away and kept them all in class ten minutes more than he should have, using the classic excuse "I am the teacher and I decide when class is over! Not the bell!", it has happened to everyone, let's be honest, and we all hated it.<br/>He had already gotten a couple of messages because of it, one from Tommy, asking if he had to wait for him to get back home, which he replied that there was no need to, and one from Skeppy, asking him if he was down to go get something to eat, which he replied with a polite decline since he was tired.</p><p>As he was placing a textbook he didn't need in his locker, he noticed how few people were in the halls at this time, he always left this place as soon as he could, as most students did after all.</p><p>But as he was about to close the locker's door, his backpack was yanked off of him, making him yelp and turn around.</p><p>Three students with a mischievous grin on their faces greeted him: </p><p>"Hey TechnoNerd! Not surprised to see you here so late, I'm sure that you love staying here, do you?" The three laughed, making Techno slightly angry.</p><p>"Give me my backpack, please" you could tell by his tone that he was annoyed, but the bullies weren't here to fight.</p><p>They were the only ones left in the hall now.</p><p>"Since you love school so much, why don't you stay the night here?" Techno was confused at his phrase. Staying the night here? What are they talking about? That's not possible... or so he thought.</p><p>But he couldn't think anymore as they shoved him in his locker, closing the door, laughing. "Enjoy spending the night in there NERD!!!" one of them yelled as they left, making sure no one was around to help him.</p><p>"NO- WAIT! L-LET ME OUT! SOMEONE! PLEASE!!!" he banged on the door screaming, using all his energy, just for no one to reply.</p><p>His throat went dry from the screaming, his arms got tired after banging on the locker for too much.</p><p>This HAD to be a sick joke right! ...</p><p>...Right?</p><p>Deep down, he knew this wasn't a joke... he knew they weren't coming back...He knew he was spending the whole night in there...God... his brothers were going to get worried sick for him...</p><p>Then, he noticed his backpack was gone.</p><p>Fuck... my phone was in there...</p><p>He realized as he searched his pockets.</p><p>His brothers were going to panic... oh no Phil was going to lose it... but there was nothing...absolutely nothing he could have done...</p><p>Apart from waiting<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Back at the Pandel household, Phil had come back home early and was cooking dinner, meanwhile, Tommy and Wilbur were playing Super Smash Bros on the switch the brothers bought for Tommy's birthday.</p><p>They were actually fifty dollars off... but on the following day, they magically appeared. Wilbur thinks that Phil gave up his savings to buy a new phone and added the money that was needed and Phil think that it was Wilbur who gave up the small amount he gained working at his weekend job.</p><p>It was actually Techno who, in the middle of the night, sneaked in the money he won off of bets against Skeppy. He never told anyone about it.</p><p>"AH HA! SUCK IT WILBUR! I WON AGAIN!"</p><p>"YOU WON ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE PLAYING PALUTENA YOU SIMP!"</p><p>"Calm down boys, the neighbours don't need to know that".</p><p>Tommy had won for the third time in a row, and yes, he was good at the game, but spamming neutral aerial on Palutena was more annoying than skilful.</p><p>"I'm not a simp! You are just jealous I am better than you!" "Spamming is better than combos? Let me play Mr Game &amp; Watch then!" The two continued arguing as Phil was trying to hold back his laughter, the two brothers arguing were a hilarious sight.  </p><p>Talking about his younger brothers... where was Techno?</p><p>It was almost dinner time and Techno never stayed out late, it wasn't his thing. Every now and then he would go out with his friends and come back a little bit later... but he would always warn him in advance.</p><p>This time, there were no texts, no calls, no warnings... it was genuinely worrying him.</p><p>"Has Techno told you anything about coming home late?" The two were focused on their game as Wilbur just answered "nope" and Tommy replied him "He was late after school so he told me not to wait for him to take the bus, don't know anything else" without taking his eyes off of the screen, cursing at Wilbur under his breath so Phil couldn't hear.</p><p>Worried, Phil picked up his phone and called Techno's number, putting it on his speakerphone so he could keep cooking:</p><p>Beep...beep...beep...beep... the number you are trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a message after the-  <br/>He stopped the call, the living room became quiet... he wasn't answering...</p><p>He tried calling him again:</p><p>Beep...beep...beep...beep... the number you are trying to reach is unavailable, plea-<br/>And again...</p><p>Wilbur paused the game to listen for a reply.</p><p>Beep...beep...beep...beep... the number you are trying t-<br/>...and again</p><p>Beep...beep...beep...beep... the num-<br/>Where was Techno?</p><p>...<br/>In a locker, crying. Helpless...</p><p>And scared</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This fanfiction was made before me and my editor Jay were working together, please bear with the grammatical errors.<br/>English is not my first language :D<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(Tw VoiceOverPete )</p><p>Techno’s good grades are the pride of every teacher, yet some students can get jealous...and take it too far...</p><p>Hope you Enjoy~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was used to being alone, he was alone most of the time. But right now, he wanted company more than anything.</p><p>He wanted the fresh air of the outside, he craved the sweetness of the embraces of his brothers, he needed the warmth of his friends, he missed the noises of life: the light breathing of someone else, the chit chatters that filled the rooms, the steps going down the hall-<br/>Wait- the steps going down the hall!</p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that there were actually steps coming towards him.</p><p>The small openings of the locker allowed Techno to barely see the janitor cleaning the floor, slowly approaching him. This was his only chance to get out.</p><p>"MISS? MISS, PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN!" he banged his fists onto the metal structure, making a hell of a noise.</p><p>Yet she never turned in his direction, she didn't even flinch.<br/>"MISS PLEASE! I'M IN THE LOCKER! H-HEY!!!" He was about to swear as he noticed a muffled tune filling the air, and as she turned away from his locker, her red headphones popped into view.</p><p>"You have to be fucking kidding me" he dropped back into his previous sitting position as the steps got further and further away.</p><p>There was no getting out, was there?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Hello?"<br/>"Hello Skeppy, this is Tommy, Techno's brother"</p><p>Wilbur had proposed to call Techno's friends in hope that he was with them, or at least, they knew where he was. Tommy remembered that he had Skeppy's number saved somewhere in his phone, the problem was, he didn't save it as "Skeppy" or "Techo's friend", so it took him more than fifteen minutes to find his number. Turns out, he had saved him under "friend of the nerd", which pissed off both Wilbur and Phil, but they finally managed to call him.</p><p>"Hello Tommy, what do you need?"<br/>"By any chance, is Techno with you?" Tommy was biting his lips, it had been more than three hours since the last text Techno had sent.</p><p>"No, he's not, I asked him if he wanted to go get something to eat after school but he said he was tired. Wait- aren't you his brother? Why are you asking me?"<br/>"Skeppy we tried calling him but it always goes to voicemail...We were hoping you knew where he was" Wilbur jumped in, he had already seen Skeppy so there was no need of introductions or anything, especially in a time like this.</p><p>"Oh shit... no, I'm sorry I have no idea where he could be. The last message he sent me was from school... "<br/>"Well... thank you anyway, please, if you find out anything please tell us."</p><p>"I definitely will... thank you for telling me about this" Phil could tell Skeppy was concerned as well, he was one of the closest friends Techno had after all.</p><p>They closed the call as it was almost nine pm.</p><p>"There is no way we can find him... we don't have a single clue of where he could be"</p><p>"We can't just give up Will!"  Tommy barked at him, he was stubborn and he cared lots for his brother.</p><p>"As much as I want to find him too, Wilbur is right, we can't go around aimlessly hoping to find him" Phil placed his hands on Tommy's shoulder, " At this point, it's better if we wait for him here"</p><p>"But what if he doesn't come back?! What if we wake up tomorrow and we never see him again?! What if he disappears like Mom and Dad?!"<br/>Silence fell, those words felt like a knife had been twisted in a still-fresh wound.</p><p>"We won't let it happen Tommy" Tommy was sobbing at this point, and Wilbur, just at the thought of losing Techno, had started tearing up as well,</p><p>"We couldn't do anything for Mom and Dad, but we will do everything we can to help Techno, and the first thing is, waiting here in case he comes back. We also will need a rested mind for tomorrow in case he doesn't-" come back. That's what he wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat.</p><p>"Let's go to sleep now, ok?" the younger brothers nodded silently and headed for their room.</p><p>...</p><p>They all slept on the couch that night.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>His mind was going down a rollercoaster, one second, he wasn't thinking about anything, the other, he was projecting how to flawlessly rob a bank, then his mind focused on the fact that he was hungry, very hungry, and a few seconds later he was writing a poem to the fuckheads who trapped him in there.</p><p>He wasn't going crazy, he was just pissed and sad at the same time. And also thirsty, and hungry, and-<br/>The lights of the hall one by one started to go off, leaving him in the dark.</p><p>Techno knew that the only thing he could have done, even if it was cold and uncomfortable, was snuggle in his hoodie and, at least try, to sleep.<br/>He leaned into a more comfortable position, the small locker he was in wasn't allowing him much space for manoeuvres, but he took what he could get.</p><p>Hopefully, sleeping was going to distract him from the complaints of his stomach and the dryness of his throat.</p><p>Hopefully, time was going to pass way faster.</p><p>Hopefully, this was just a nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3 (ending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This fanfiction was made before me and my editor Jay were working together, please bear with the grammatical errors.<br/>English is not my first language :D<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>(Tw VoiceOverPete )</p><p>Techno’s good grades are the pride of every teacher, yet some students can get jealous...and take it too far...</p><p>Hope you Enjoy~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy was running as fast as he could, he needed to get to the school before them.</p><p>Maybe arriving one hour before school opened up was a tad excessive, but he needed to find Techno, and, if he was where he thought he was, he needed to get him out of there, now.</p><p>"Skeppy! what are you doing here so early? You know students can enter school at seven-"</p><p>"P-professor Pete!" He had run for a long while now, he placed his hands on his knees to recover his breath. "I-I think Techno is trapped in the school!"</p><p>His eyes widened, he didn't believe him... but what if he was telling the truth? Pete didn't like having favourites...but Techno held a special place in his heart.</p><p>"Don't be absurd young man, no one can get trapped in the school" He patted Skeppy's shoulder and started heading in the school.</p><p>"Professor wait! I heard in the halls yesterday that-... someone got annoyed at how good Techno was doing and-... he beat his best score so he wanted to-... get revenge" Still recovering his breath, Skeppy spat it out as fast as possible to stop the professor from leaving.</p><p>"I-I didn't think it was true but... The Pandel brothers-... they called me yesterday night saying that Techno couldn't be reached via phone and they had no idea of where he was!" Skeppy was very close to start shouting at a professor to save Techno. He was one of his best friends and he was going to make sure he was ok.</p><p>But there was no need to since Pete, hearing that his brothers were worried... that Phil, who was like a son to him, was worried, he had to make sure Skeppy wasn't lying... because if he wasn't...<br/>"Ok then, I trust you, lets' go find Techno then"</p><p>Skeppy ran as fast as he could in the hallway, leaving professor Pete behind shouting "Don't run in the hallway!!!", he knew where Techno's locker was, and he knew the lock combination as well due to a lost bet... But then again, Techno knew Skeppy's combination as well so...</p><p>"TECHNO!" he shouted, he hoped he was right, he hoped Techno was actually in that locker, because if he wasn't...<br/>"skeppy? Skeppy is that really you?" a muffled sleepy voice came from inside the locker. "Techno! Thank god you are actually there! I was scared I had lost you..." He messed up the combination two times due to the adrenaline from all the running. But as soon as he opened the locker, the sight of Techno crammed in that small space... the sight of Techno...<br/>Techno stumbled outside of the locker, Skeppy kneeled down and hugged him as tight as he could.</p><p>At this point, they were both crying and laughing at the same time.</p><p>After a bit of silence, Skeppy whispered: "I was so scared they hurt you... " Pete had cached up to them, the sight of the two good friends hugged was one of the most wholesome things he had ever seen.</p><p>"Oh my Techno! You were really all night in there?! Y-you must be dehydrated! Skeppy, take him to the bathroom, ill go fetch a water bottle and something to eat" Techno used Skeppy as support to walk since his legs and back were hurting from the uncomfortable positions he had slept in. Slowly, they headed for the bathroom.</p><p>As Pete was heading to the cafeteria, he pulled out his phone and called a number.</p><p>"Pete? Hello?"<br/>"Hello, Phil, a friend of Techno came to school running saying that you didn't know where he was...  we found him, he's safe and sound, if you would like to come here to pick him up there should be no problems. The principal will likely give him a day off"</p><p>"Oh thank god he's ok! Thank you Pete for telling me, ill be there as soon as I can"<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"They stole my backpack and locked me in there..." Techno was sitting in the principal office explaining what had happened the night before while eating, Skeppy refused to leave his side. "How did the janitor not see you?"</p><p>"...She had headphones and loud music on, I could hear it from inside the locker" he kept munching on his second sandwich, Pete was looking out of the window.</p><p>"Ok... the second those punks come to school will get called here and suspended. We will give you your backpack back and then your family will get you home, you have two days off including today." Techo nodded, "Can I accompany him as well? Please?" Skeppy wanted to make sure he got home safe and sound, the principal sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"I know you care about your friend but he will be with his family, you also have your first lesson in half an hour" Skeppy looked over at Techno who gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Techno your brothers are here, let's meet them halfway" He nodded and stood up, following Pete outside of the office.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The three brothers were talking to each other when Techno spotted them in the crowded halls, but as soon as Tommy spotted him back, they all ran towards him.</p><p>So did he<br/>They all hugged Techno immediately, separating him from the outside world, Tommy and Wilbur were on the verge of tears... Techno and Phil were already crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything"Phil felt like a bad brother... he didn't do anything to help him... just like it happened with their parents...<br/>"You told Skeppy and that was enough, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything either...but I didn't have my phone..."</p><p>"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO DID WHAT!" Tommy yelled while clinging onto Techno's sweater "ALL IT MATTERS IS THAT BIG BRO IS SAFE!!!"</p><p>Pete awed at the family reunion, he was a good friend of their parents and he remembers seeing Techno and Tommy in their cribs... seeing them now...all grown up as the happy family they were.... it really melted his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>